I employ macromolecular simulation and modeling methods as an investigator in the pharmaceutical industry. I collaborate with the Kollman research group as well as other investigators at UCSF in the ongoing development of software such as the Amber suite of programs. The UCSF Computer Graphics Laboratory provides an essential link between the UCSF Pharmaceutical Chemistry Department and offsite investigators. CGL resources facilitate our collaborations and foster a sense of community between UCSF researchers and industry.